Talk:International Gamer Space Program/@comment-40196615-20190724201939
SPACE PROGRAM PHASES AS CREATED BY GAFA: *'Phase One: Satellites' - GAFA-owned satellites will be deployed for use regarding Earth and to find planets and moons that may be colonized, and meet habitability requirements. *'Phase Two: Reusable Rockets' - Reusable rockets, such as the Falcon-9 rockets, will be developed so that the rockets could return to Earth once their mission is complete so that they can be used again to complete another mission, reducing material and money costs. *'Phase Three:' Quantum Drives - Quantum drives are a recent and experimental technology that have been used on probes to propel them through space. Quantum drives use particles found in space and shoot them through an electric array. For propulsion, they use xenon atoms bombarded with positive ions. The atoms lose their electrons, and these escape at high speed, generating a reaction force that moves the ship/probe. It is slower than conventional rockets, but it is constant, making deep space travel possible. The force would accumulate into a incredible amount of speed without the need to carry fuel, instead relying on quantum particles that pop up into real space, allowing more room to be utilized for more essential things, such as oxygen or H20. This technology will be able to shorten a six year journey into a six month journey, as the power output will be consistent. *'Phase Four: Resources'- Cyanobacteria can be fed with elements found in the soil of other planets to create compounds that can be used directly, such as oxygen or biofuels, or be used to feed other biological organisms, such as plants or other bacteria. These organisms can be used to create a small ecosystem that is indirectly based on what is found on other planets and is almost independent from Earth, and can be used to create virtually everything we need. *'Phase Five:' Biotechnology - Advances in the field of biotechnology will be crucial for the colonists that will eventually travel into space. It will enable them to increase agricultural productivity by focusing on high-energy foods that require little space to grow, such as insects or even algae. These can be consumed directly or be used as nutrients for other crops. There will be no huge fields or barns, but high-yield micro farms. The first colonists in space will have to get used to a radically different diet in order to survive. *'Phase Six: Energy' - Power stations could be set up where H20 is taken and electrolysis is performed on the water to split the water into hydrogen and oxygen. Oxygen could be used for breathing, and energy can be derived from chemical reactions of the hydrocarbons. *'Phase Seven: Starships' - Ships capable of traveling through space will be developed, relying on Quantum Drive technology to get around. The ships will be capable of transporting the first colonists and their resources to the planets that meet habitability requirements. *'Phase Eight: Colonization' - To create a settlement, a base will need to be created using local resources, as even if travel speeds are reduced, the planet may be to far to be dependent on Earth. The first settlers will be scientists, and their main mission, initially, will be to ensure their survival. For this, they will have to overcome considerable loneliness, the first of which will be to attain food self-sufficiency. This will require a real understanding of their environment. If the colony cannot sustain itself, the colony will not be able to welcome new colonists and grow. *'Phase Nine: Civilization' - Little by little, the bases will grow with the arrival of new colonists. Those selected will face a life where everything remains to be done, colonists will be hard. Communications will be limited and they will have to deal with loneliness and isolation, and homesickness for Earth will be extremely intense as there will be no going back. In places where the pressure is similar to Earth's, the need for heavy pressure suits will be negated, instead using suits similar to those extreme divers wear, allowing the colonists to be in direct contact with their environment. With the arrival of new colonists and the first generation born, they will extend their territories all around the globe. They will have a history, one of great bravery and success, and one of the many that will be told if missions on other planets are a success.